


("Royals!")

by katemonkey



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, already AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin discovers (a) who her father is and (b) that she's the new Earth Queen. She's not delighted. Podfic of the story by Lizbee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	("Royals!")

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [("Royals!")](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472890) by [LizBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/pseuds/LizBee). 



> LizBee writes good Beifong. I just like to pretend I'm like her.

[ ](https://www.mediafire.com/?ns752bd55ccrjy6)

**[11.92mb mp3 file available on MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/?ns752bd55ccrjy6) **


End file.
